


Idiot

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, injury tending, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Theo needs to learn to dodge.(Fantasy)
Relationships: Ghost/Theo
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



“You know that if you would learn to dodge, this wouldn’t be a reoccurring issue.” Ghost seethed, his fingers working quickly to tie off the bandage that wound around Theo’s arm. He was careful as he did so, not wanting to reopen any of the cuts or cause worse damage to the other’s shoulder. When he didn’t get a response, his eyes flicked up to glare at the other. “Theodas.” 

Theo’s eyes slid over to look down at Ghost, an unreadable expression on his face. “Ghost.”

“I’m being serious about this! You were an idiot to rush in like that!” Ghost pulled his hands back, balling them into fists as he let them fall to his lap. His voice was tight and his face was a little red in anger. “Theo, if I have to fix you up one more time-”

“Or what? You’d rather I didn’t take the hit and let it hit you instead?!” Theo finally snapped, whipping his head to face Ghost which made him wince and grimace. “Fuck.” He muttered, using his uninjured hand to gently rub at the back of his head. He looked at Ghost again and tensed as he saw the panicked look on the other’s face. “M’fine.” That was not the correct thing to say. Theo quickly realized that as he watched Ghost’s eyes well up. “Ghost. Hey, shhh.” He tried to lean forward but the pain shot straight up his spine and he had to straighten back up. “C’mere.” He murmured, gesturing with his other hand to try and get Ghost near him. When the other didn’t move, he frowned and reached out but his wrist was caught in a gentle grasp. He tugged his arm closer to him and Ghost fell with it, his head gently coming to rest against Theo’s uninjured shoulder. “I will be fine.” He murmured into Ghost’s hair, closing his eyes as he wrapped his good arm around the other’s shoulders. “I always heal up.”

“Doesn’t mean you should have to heal up in the first place.” Ghost muttered, his shoulders shaking a bit as he bit back his emotions. “You don’t need to keep taking those hits for me.” He whispered, reaching a hand out to inspect the bandage he had wrapped around the other’s wounds. He raised one shaking hand up, a green glow emitting from it as he channeled a healing spell through it. He was startled when Theo’s other hand slipped off his upper arm to curl around his hand. “Theo?”

“Just...let me sit with you for now okay?” Theo whispered, holding onto Ghost’s hand firmly. “You can heal me later.” He felt the other tense as if he wanted to argue but then he felt the other go lax and nod against him. “Thank you.” He whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Ghost’s forehead. 

Ghost didn’t respond, feeling the emotions well up again but he nodded into Theo’s shoulder and closed his eyes with a quiet sigh. He could heal Theo later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates!  
> [Shugo_Ookami](https://twitter.com/shugo_ookami?lang=en)


End file.
